Crescent Moon
by MinaseTrinity7
Summary: The Cullen’s have once again decided to move to another place. Somewhere where the sun didn’t shine as much; Alaska. Now neighbors with the Denali clan, all mischief occurs as Jake and Nessie plan to move on towards the next step. Full summery inside.


A/N: Hello there, my fellow readers and welcome to my first fanfic, Crescent Moon! Alright, before you begin reading, I would like you guys to know that since this is my first, I would appreciate if you go easy on me. Thank you for reading this and enjoy the fanfic! R&R please!! I apologize if it isn't much!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullen's or the characters that have been created by Stephenie Meyer! I also do not own Saleya Moon because she strictly belongs to a friend of mine – her creation, not mine! Twilight is none of my doings!

Summary: The Cullen's have once again decided to move to another place – somewhere where the sun didn't shine as much; Alaska. Now neighbors with the Denali clan, all mischief occurs as Tanya attempts to claim Edward for her own while Jacob – who decided to live with the Cullen's for the sake of his love – and Nessie, who is now all grown up, starts to let their own hormones take over. A new member? Carlisle and Esme are at the point of taking it to the next step of their relation ship and Emmett a striper? Has the whole house gone completely mad?

Chapter One: Alaska.

Nessie's POV.

Was I the only one who clearly understood exactly what was going on in this current situation? The fact that our next door neighbor, Tanya, is gagging all over my Father while my mother is quietly watching from the background like a mad women about the rip the hell out of her children's favorite Teddy Bear? I didn't quite understand.. but then again, I did. What I understood was that my Mother was, obviously, jealous and as for Tanya, she has an obsession for my father, who keeps on telling her that he is not interested in her, but apparently, Tanya ignores him – it's as if Father is speaking another language that she does not know. What I didn't understand was that why wasn't anyone stopping her? The moment she began flirting with my father, everyone walked away. Are they afraid to tell Tanya the obvious truth? Must I be the one to explain to her? _Um, hello there, Lady. Um, like, my dad does not have feelings for you, um, do you understand? MY DADDY, HE LIKE, DOESN'T WANT YOU, COMPRENDE? Do you want me to tell you in a slower tone?_

The thought made me laugh, and soon, my father joined in with my fit of laughter. I guess he saw what I thought.

I watched as Tanya eyed him, her golden eyes showed a large amount of confusion as she tighten her grip against my father's neck, "Edward, hunny.. what are you laughing about?" A low hiss echoed through out the living room, and our attention was now on my mother, who was currently biting a 

pillow for the sake of her sanity. "Um, excuse me, Tanya, but my wife needs me right now.. " Father said as he attempted to untangle Tanya's arms around his neck. The female only smiled at him, "Wife? Hm.. Edward have you forgotten that you are mine. Only." She whispered seductively in his ears but we all heard it. "Look here, you wretched fiend! I have been very kind to you and I would appreciate if you'd keep your hands off_ my husband!_" Mother snarled, and Tanya in response glowered at her, at the same time unwrapping her arms around father's neck. _Whore,_ I thought as I crossed my arms together, glowering at her along with mother. "Young lady!" I heard father say to me, causing me to slightly jump off my chair and quickly stand up, my eyes now resting upon him. He looked furious.. but how did he..? And when..? My own questions were answered as he parted his lips to speak, "I will not tolerate such language here in this house! Do you understand?!" He half-yelled, and already, Mother was by his side, a puzzling look pasted on her pale smooth face, "What? What did Nessie do?" She asked, anxiously, now looking at me, "I didn't hear her say anything.." She added on. "In her thoughts, love! In her thoughts!" He replied, still glowering at me. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, "Whore? Dad, be serious.. I'm old enough to say anything and plus, it's not like I say it all the time.." I told him. "Mm, Edward.. it's not that serious.. it's not like she said something way beyond, and after all.. that Tanya lady is one.." Mother whispered the last part, and quickly winked at me. A hiss escaped Tanya's lips. "For god's sake, Bella, she is only eight years old!" Father answered her back, his eyes smudged. Mother rolled her eyes, "Does she look eight to you?" She said, now pointing her index finger towards my direction. I smiled. She did too. Father emitted a loud sigh, and then shook his head. He glanced at me, "I better not find hear it was that mutt who taught you such language. He will regret it." He warned me. I glared at him, "Jacob," I corrected him, "His name is Jacob Black!" I said again, now using my favorite Werewolf's full name. Father sighed again and walked away with mother – Tanya on the other hand, followed them.

"Gee.. doesn't she realize she is going to get killed by mother?.." I mumbled quietly to myself as I sat back down.

A slight door knock was heard, echoing through out the now empty living room. No one came down to answer it. I sighed and got up again from my chair. When will I ever get to sit on a chair for at least an hour without distractions?

Now approaching the door, I mumbled something about parental help and with a slight turn from the knob, I opened the door to be greeted by my favorite Werewolf.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I happily leaped towards him, his arms now wrapped around my figure and my arms found its way around his neck. His famous smile was pasted on his creamy chocolate coated skin, which cause me to lick my lips in a manner father would lecture me about. "Woah, someone looks excited," Jacob told me, his – now long hair that ended up to his upper neck – shaggy hair dangling all over the place. He looked so gorgeous, so.. beautiful. I smiled up at him, and then leaned my head against his chest where I could hear the pounding noises of his heart. "I'm so glad you're here.. I've missed you.." I told him, closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle, "but I've been gone for only an hour," Jake replied. My eyes quickly shot open as I glanced up at his face, behind my eyes rested fear – fear for the fact that _my Jacob_ hasn't thought about me when he was gone.

My mother always told me that I was such a dramatic person, but hey, I won't deny the truth; who wouldn't be dramatic about something like this – well, that's if you're _in love or obsess._ Take Tanya for instant.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Of course I thought about you – every time I am away from you, I _need _to think about you." He said, our gaze now officially meeting. A blush scattered across my cheeks and he laughed in response, pulling me closer to him.

My blush deepened.

I just realized that Jake was only wearing a pair of shorts, and his chest.. bare, "Aren't you cold?" I asked him. He snorted and poked my forehead softly, "Me? The big bad wolf getting cold? Ha ha. Nice one, Nessie." He replied, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, my Jake is a tough wolf.

Suddenly, while I was lost at thought about how cool and strong my Jacob was, I felt his body tensed, and this caused me to raise an eyebrow. "Jake..?" I noticed he was biting his lip, his eyes now rested on the floor of the house. And then, I heard a low hiss echo from upstairs. Jake sighed, and parted his lips, "Can.. can we talk outside..?" He asked, and this made me begin to wonder.. what does he want to talk about? Another hiss was heard. "Stop it, Edward! Let them be!" I heard mother say. This made me wonder even more. What is Jake planning to tell me?

I untangled my arms and stepped outside, behind me, Jake followed. It was cloudy, of course and there weren't much people out.. well, there wasn't any one in sight. We lived a bit further away from the small town. Just like Tanya and the others.

We stopped walking the moment I felt it was far enough from the house – though I knew my father would be listening.. we weren't _that _far.

"Um," He began, his gaze was now resting upon the ground. "How was things? You know.. while I was gone.." He asked, mumbling more than speaking up. I sighed, and then leaned in towards him, placing my hands softly on his cheeks. I showed him what happened earlier. "Oh, wow." Jacob said, anxiousity in his voice – though, I knew he wasn't anxious about what my father had said.. there was something else bothering him. "Jake. Spill it out." I demanded. He nodded, and then glanced around, "Well.. I was wondering when will we start to move… ahead in our relationship." He said, nervously. He then glanced at me quickly, not letting me speak yet, "T-this is your choice, Nessie! If you want to wait longer, then I'll wait but—"I cut him off as I brushed my lips against his, and soon, he began to follow my rhythm.

_To be continued.._

_Preview to chapter two:_

"Nessie, love." I began, now eying her. She looked calm - but then again, upset. "I understand you are angry with me but, you need to know that I care for you. A lot. And that the fact you planned on having sex with a mongrel out in public is very…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word to match the situation that occurred earlier today. Unfortunately.. I found none. The incident was still shocking to me 

even though it happened hours ago. Nessie rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Well, all you had to do was stop us, not punch Jake!" She snarled and I raised an eyebrow, "Don't talk to me in that tone young lady, I am your father and I deserve respect from you." I told her, my tone slightly rough.

"You know dad, you don't see me complain when you and mother are making love to each other every damn night! Why can't you just let me be!" I glowered at her response, "Me and your mother are adults, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You, on the other hand, are only eight years old." I answered, "And do I look eight to you!?" She hissed.

A/N: Well there you go! Chapter one is done! Like I said before, this is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me!! I am sorry if it wasn't much.. but yeah!! Please enjoy and REVIEW!! Depending on how many reviews I get, I will update the chapters and etc!.


End file.
